


Про ванну, пену и уточек

by marinesku



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinesku/pseuds/marinesku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке: Кенни/Баттерс, секс в ванне, с пеной и уточками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про ванну, пену и уточек

В жизни Баттерса не так много радостей.  
Бедняжка. Он редко чувствует себя хорошо. По-настоящему спокойно и легко.  
А ведь как мало ему для этого нужно.  
Всего лишь полежать пару часиков в ванне.  
Как он мил в эти моменты.  
  
Все люди в мире делятся на тех, кто любит принимать душ и понежиться в ванне. Об этом есть чудное стихотворение.  
Баттерс его любит. Он знает его почти наизусть.  
Он включает воду и декламирует.  
Конечно, его никто не слушает. Он же совсем один.  
- _Одни, как избалованный комфортом вельможа,  
Принимают ванну в положении лежа;_  
Пенка. Пенка – это обязательно. Пенка – это самое важное. Без нее никак нельзя.  
Баттерс наливает зеленую жидкость в крышечку от бутылки и подставляет под струю. Несколько секунд – и тысячи маленьких пузырьков переливаются чудной радугой. Ну разве не волшебство?  
Его глаза почти сияют от счастья.  
\- _«Ванщики» любят себя ублажать и могут лежать в теплой ванне по часу,  
Постепенно превращаясь в мыльную, пенную, мягкую, душистую розовую массу_  
Струя воды льется в уже набранную лужицу, взбивая пушистую перинку, и приятно шумит, заглушая все звуки извне.  
Мир снаружи исчезает. Его нет.  
Нет проблем.  
Нет забот.  
Нет давления.  
Нет издевательств.  
\- _Вывод: «ванщик» – изнеженный сибарит  
И ничем не будет никогда знаменит._  
Именно в такие моменты Баттерсу плевать.  
Его слух ласкает шум воды.  
Ему тепло.  
В воздухе висит пар.  
Он медленно снимает с себя всю одежду.  
К тому времени зеркало уже полностью запотевает – и он не видит своего угловатого тела.  
Бледной кожи. Тонких ног. Длинных рук. Не очень-то Баттерсу все это нравится, так что сейчас – самое то.  
\- _«Ванщик» может случайно выиграть партию или даже роббер, играя в вист…_  
Ой. Он кое-что забыл. Это важно.  
Как пенка? Нет, важнее. Намного важнее.  
  
***  
\- Баттерс!  
Кенни честно стучит.  
Он, правда, стучит, прежде чем открыть входную дверь и зайти.  
МакКормик знает, что тот дома.  
\- Стотч!  
Он уже в гостиной, но никого не видит. Может, в своей комнате?  
\- Эй, ты где?  
Этот дом вымер?  
\- Баттерс, черт возьми! Долго я буду тебя искать?  
Он слышит отдаленный шум воды.  
Точно. Как он не сообразил?  
Ни хрена. У Кенни не будет времени заходить потом. Пусть пошевеливается и вылезает из душа.  
Он подходит ближе и слышит голос. Что он там бормочет?  
- _Но игру выигрывает только «душист»._  
МакКормик приоткрывает дверь.  
Картина, предстающая его глазам, весьма колоритна.  
\- Где же он? Куда запропастился?  
Тоненький беленький Баттерс стоит без одежды посреди ванной комнаты с желтым утенком в руках.  
Кенни облизывает губы. Надо было попить воды перед выходом.  
Стотч чем-то встревожен. Он шарит глазами по полу и не видит Кенни.  
\- Поплавай пока, Леопольд. Я его найду. Только не нервничай. Он не мог потеряться.  
Он пускает утенка в пенистую воду и становится на коленки, заглядывая под ванну.  
У Кенни слегка перехватывает дыхание. С чего бы это? Может, тут душновато?  
Пожалуй, он может немножко здесь подождать. Зачем мешать человеку мыться?  
\- О, вот и Кеннет. Я же говорил.  
МакКормик вздрагивает от неожиданности и чуть не обнаруживает своего присутствия.  
Баттерс радостно вытаскивает откуда-то из-под ванны второго – только оранжевого – утенка.  
Встает с коленок, перешагивает бортик, погружается в пену и с блаженной улыбкой закрывает глаза.  
А у Кенни - идея.  
Кто бы сомневался. Когда у Кенни были проблемы с идеями?  
  
***  
Баттерс отмокает в ванне. Горячая вода приятна коже. Пузырьки пены тихонечко лопаются, создавая еле слышное шипение. Где-то рядом плавают Леопольд и Кеннет. Теперь они вместе, и от этого на душе тепло.  
Если закрыть руками глаза и подождать – можно увидеть цветные картинки. Как в калейдоскопе. Он видел такой у кого-то в детстве. Ему даже дали посмотреть.  
Под цветные картинки можно помечтать.  
Нет-нет, он не позволяет себе мечтать …о чем-то таком.  
Так, чуть-чуть.  
Когда картиночки перестают быть калейдоскопными… Ну вот почти сразу после этого он останавливается.  
Чтобы там кого-то представлять – нет.  
Да и кого ему представлять?  
Так… просто образ. В оранжеватых тонах.  
Он даже не думает, что у него там. Под оранжевым.  
Хотя вообще-то интересно. Есть же там что-то.  
Ну там руки. Плечи. Живот. Ноги.  
Нет-нет, это не кто-то конкретный. Баттерс даже имени не называет.  
Особенно вслух.  
Так, редко-редко. Ему просто нравится, как это звучит.  
А как, кстати, это звучит?  
Баттерс чуть неровно вдыхает и произносит тихо-тихо.  
\- Кенни…  
  
***  
Вот уж у кого хорошо со слухом.  
Вот уж кто долго не думает.  
Вот уж кого не надо звать дважды.  
Кого, интересно?  
Кто, интересно, открывает дверь в ванную и бесшумно входит?  
Кто, интересно, снимает с сушилки тонкое полотенце?  
Кто, интересно, залезает в ванну к Баттерсу и отнимает его руки от лица?  
И на кого это, интересно, округлив глаза, уставляется тот, судорожно хватая ртом воздух?  
\- Кенни?  
Да Кенни ли это?  
Где его парка? Где его капюшон? Где, в конце концов, вообще вся его одежда? Когда он успел ее снять?  
И разве это Кенни пресекает слабую попытку Стотча что-то проблеять грубоватым поцелуем?  
Разве это его гибкое и сильное тело прижимает Баттерса к стенке ванны?  
Разве это его руки удерживают запястья Стотча у бортика?  
Разве это его волосы касаются чужого ошалевшего лица?  
Разве это его шепот?  
Нет, наверняка, Баттерсу показалось. Прямо в самое ухо. Так что горячо и щекотно.  
Ну с чего бы?  
Ну с чего бы Кенни стал шептать что-то ему на ушко?  
Ну с чего бы Кенни стал шептать ему именно это?  
\- Лео.  
И еще кое-что: не то, чтобы неразборчивое, но...не очень приличное.  
Баттерс тихо сползает вниз по гладкой поверхности ванны.  
Если б МакКормик не держал его за руки.  
Он мог бы захлебнуться.  
Он мог бы задохнуться.  
Его сердце могло бы остановиться.  
Его голова могла бы взорваться.  
Он мог бы умереть.  
Вот прямо сейчас.  
И если честно – ему совсем не грустно от этой мысли.  
Если честно – она ему нравится.  
Разве это не самый лучший момент, чтобы умереть?  
  
***  
Кенни так не думает. У него есть мысли поинтереснее.  
Более того - у него совсем другие планы на вечер. Он знает кое-что получше, чем умереть. А уж кому, как не Кенни, знать в этом толк?  
\- Поиграем?  
Баттерс бормочет что-то маловразумительное.  
\- Что?  
С другой-то стороны, кому, как не Кенни, знать толк в бормотании? Он понимает все, как надо. Как ему надо.  
Для начала требуется освободить руки.  
Чьи? Ну конечно, Кенни. Зачем сейчас руки Баттерсу? Какое применение своим рукам он мог бы найти в данный момент?  
Зато его хрупкие светлые запястья и тонкие пальцы так красиво отражаются в никелированных трубках смесителя. Он не обожжется о горячий кран, нет. А для чего тогда Кенни снял с сушилки полотенце?   
Ну вот. Теперь Кенни тоже может узнать много интересного.  
Что?  
Ну, например, эта светлая прозрачная кожа - от горячей воды уже розоватая. Если по ней провести пальцем – через несколько секунд появится красная полосочка.  
Можно что-нибудь нарисовать. Рыбку. Цветочек. Кенни не силен в рисовании.  
Можно написать.  
Что? А что человеку нравится писать больше всего?  
Свое имя, может быть?  
Да, на несколько минут.  
Но ведь оно там было.  
Или например, пена. Как выглядит Баттерс с пеной на голове? Или на носу. А если ее сдувать?  
Или, например, соски. Они забавные. Если их потискать, станут твердыми, как бусины. А если полизать языком – Баттерс будет задыхаться и закатывать глаза.  
Или пальцы на ногах. Кожа на подушечках так смешно скукоживается от воды. Когда Стотч дрыгает ногами от щекотки, пена и брызги летят во все стороны.  
Или, например, эксперименты. Одни и те же вещи на ощупь могут быть совершенно разными. Если трогать их руками, губами или языком. Разве это не интересно?  
Или в целом Баттерс. Сколько всяких звуков может он издавать в течение пятнадцати минут в зависимости от того, что с ним делать.  
  
***  
\- Это еще зачем?  
Баттерс пытется сконцентрироваться и осознать вопрос.  
\- Я спрашиваю: кто это?  
Из-за его спины прямо на Кенни плывут, покачиваясь на волнах, лупоглазые утята.  
\- Это К-Кеннет и Леопольд.  
МакКормик хмурится.  
Он даже останавливается.  
Он недоволен.  
У Баттерса внутри все обрывается.  
Если Кенни сейчас уйдет, Баттерс не вынесет.  
А умирать вот прямо сейчас ему уже не хочется. Момент упущен.  
-Терпеть не могу, когда на меня кто-то пялится.  
Баттерс думает. А кто ему, в конце-то концов, Кеннет и Леопольд? Кто они такие, чтобы мешать его личной жизни? Пусть своей занимаются.  
\- Ну, их можно убрать, Кенни.  
Кенни пару секунд молчит.  
Баттерс пару секунд ждет. Правда, ему кажется, что это чуть побольше, чем пара секунд.  
\- Ладно, пусть себе плавают. Где-нибудь подальше.  
Он толкает утят куда-то себе за спину.  
Всего-то? А Баттерс испугался.  
Он еще недоверчиво ждет.  
Облегченно вздыхает.  
Робко улыбается.  
Кенни.  
\- Развяжи меня.  
Кенни.  
Его можно видеть близко-близко.  
Его можно обнимать за шею.  
Его можно обхватывать ногами.  
Его можно целовать в рот.  
Его можно чувствовать кожей.  
Его можно ощущать внутри.  
Кенни.  
Его Кенни.    
Да, на несколько минут.  
Но ведь был.  
  
  
***  
Потом они спускают воду.  
Потом они смывают пену.  
Потом они выкидывают утят под ванну.  
Потом они поскальзываются и чуть не падают, когда пытаются встать.  
Потом они решают принять душ. Потому что Кенни нравится мыться под душем.  
И, в общем-то, под душем можно не только мыться.  
Что еще можно?  
Ну, например…  
Хотя стоп - это уже другая история.  
Эта история - про ванну, пену и уточек - закончилась.


End file.
